Jaded Destiny
by Dragon Verde
Summary: Salina is Kagome's cousin, and when she runs into trouble, Kagome brings her back in time to find some answers. My fist fanfic! Chapter 3 finally done! IK, SM,& more
1. Together again,at last

**Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha, unfortunately… but if I could borrow Sesshomaru for just one night…**

Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snarled, "I **have** to go back! My cousin is finally coming to visit and I haven't seen her in years!"

"Feh! Well if you haven't seen her in so long, then you can just go on without seeing her now! We have to find more shards."

"Don't make me hurt you, Inuyasha." She warned dangerously. "I'll say the 'S' word till you're flat as a pancake, don't think for one second that I won't. I'll promise come back as soon as I can, but I am **NOT **staying here!"

Inuyasha growls deep in his chest before giving in. "Fine, go! But if you aren't back in two days I'm going over there and dragging you back, then I'm going to throw a boulder in that damn well so you can never go home again!"

Kagome's brief smile vanished as she gritted her teeth suppressing a growl of her own and stormed off to the well. At her retreat the hanyou stomped off in the opposite direction mumbling indistinct obscurities under his breath.

Nearby Sango, Miroku and Shippo stood impartially and exchanged glances of silent agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stumbled into her house, threw down her bag with a **THUMP** and ran into her cousin's waiting arms. The girls giggled hysterically as they jumped around in the other's embrace, pulling back every so often to see the other's face then resuming the joyous chaos.

"My goodness Salina, you look so great, and that outfit is so cute on you. You're so lucky to have a natural tan." Kagome mocked a pout, but ended up laughing.

"Well you look great yourself, lil' cus!" She giggled in response. "But thank you, Kagome. It's been far too long and I've missed you so much. We have **so** much to talk about." Her voice lost its cheery undertone for a moment; "I need to talk to you about something and I fear you're the only one who will understand." In the dimming light of the day, the shadows played a cruel trick on her features that cast a mask of dark worry over her natural beauty.

By every account, she was a stunning young lady. Just two years older then Kagome, she was a good bit taller, and her perfect figure made things like height utterly unimportant for her. She had the tanned skin of her mother's people, and raven-black hair that hung low on her slender back and streaked blue and purple in the sunlight. Most noticeable of all, were her nearly clear jade green eyes that lit up her face like a spell. She'd always reminded Kagome of a warrior priestess, all that exotic beauty and grace, but deadly in a way that was luring and terrifying. As children, the girls had been separated due to Salina's unnatural strength and often-violent temper. She was very protective of her little Kagome and it had cost many a mean kid at the playground, or at school a bloody lip and/or broken limbs. Although she'd never before made the connection, thinking back on it at that moment made Kagome think that her behavior then, reminded her of Inuyasha's now. 'Maybe that's why I'm so tolerant of his over protectiveness.' She thought idly.

"Tell me about it when we go to bed." Kagome said at last. She was suddenly intrigued, but mostly worried about what could make her cousin so afraid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all ate a feast that night, as everyone talked excitedly about how each one had been, and Salina explained what her life had become after she'd left Japan, to her mother's native country of Argentina. After dinner, Kagome and her mother helped get Salina's things set up in Kagome's room. As the girls settled in, Kagome remembered her burning curiosity and waited on the verge of patience till Salina got comfortable before she said something.

"So what's so important that I'm the only one you can talk to?"

Salina looked deeply troubled for a long while before she finally spoke. "Well it's so strange Kagome, I hardly know where to begin…" Her voice trailed off for a moment as her eyes moved seeing the memories that had haunted her for so long now.

_Flashback _

_Salina had gone to visit her grandmother in the southeast of Argentina, high in the Andes Mountains and far way from the nearest city. She was generally board most days out there and she took to going on long walks around the surrounding land. Most of it was vineyards and vast open valleys, but behind the house was the nearest slope of mountain that was dense with virgin forest. _

_One day near the end of her stay, she became bored with the flat open land to walk through so she headed into the forest to do some exploring for her stroll. Rather than go alone, she took her German Shepard, Rayo along for company. They ambled their way through bushes and over large fallen trees, and the day was turning out fun. That is until Rayo began to growl and whine as they neared the center of the slope. Salina stopped to look around; she knew full well that the dog's instincts were far better than her own and something must be nearby. As she turned cautiously around, somewhat caught her eye. _

_Behind a large pine on their right, a patch of leaf-covered ground lay disturbed at the mouth of what now appeared to be a cave. Her intuition told her it was dangerous to just go exploring a cave by herself, especially when no one knew where she was, but as she stared at the opening a curiosity flared within her. It burned to be satisfied, and she gave into that urge soon enough, though later on she would wonder at herself for ever being so stupid._

_She grabbed the dog by its collar and slowly worked her way toward the cave. The hair on the dog's back stood up as they stepped into the dark opening, and no sooner then they stepped completely into the darkness, that a great hand caught Salina by the throat and held her tight. Its claws dug into her neck; as she began to feel the blood stream down her collarbone, two dark-green orbs looked down upon her. They held no emotion or expression, and yet she felt a ripple of fear as they bore into her. They looked straight through her, saw things she'd nearly forgotten about her past…_

_Then as the world began to fade away from the lack of oxygen, she submitted to his eyes and they shot a jolt of energy crashing over her. She continued to hold his stare because her eyes were glued to them, even as they swirled around her and she drown in a tide of memories that were not her own. Voices, images, and emotions rapped her round and round till she finally fainted and fell into a fitful slumber._

_When she woke, the sun hung low on the horizon and the clouds above changed to different shades of orange and red. She was laying atop of Rayo in the middle of a clearing far down the slope from where she'd lost consciousness. At first she'd needed Rayo's help to stand, but once her head cleared, they both worked their way down the rest of the hill toward home. And by the time they'd gotten there, Salina had convinced herself that it was all a dream, and that she must have sat down for a nap and had a nightmare. _

_However, that night as she slept the images returned and the voice a woman filled her thought with In- youkai and blood shed. Somehow when Salina woke she knew that that woman was once she and that, somehow, her life had changed forever._

_End Flashback _

Kagome stared as gapped mouthed as a farm lass for a moment before she returned to her senses. Her eyes still remained wide with terror and wonder, as Salina described the youkai of her dreams with their white hair and the moon above their eyes, of the Lord her husband had been, and of the half-demon child they had created before he died. As Salina recalled the memories tears streamed down her cheeks and her eyes turned dark with sorrow. 'It's impossible!' Kagome thought. 'She can't mean Inuyasha and them can she?'

"You know him them don't you?" Her voice sounded hollow and she spoke as if she already knew the answer. "I mean, I already know you do, I just wanted to hear you say it I suppose. I hear him you know? My… I mean her son. Every so often I hear a voice on the wind, barely audible but ever the more there. He prays to her I think. Asking for guidance, or strength, the usual things we seek through our mothers. But once in awhile he'll speak of you and the happiness you've given him or the guilt of something he's done to hurt you." Salina looked up to met her cousin's gaze, and wasn't surprised to see the look of shock there. She decided to let the information cease there for the night and quickly changed the subject. "I'm very tired, Kagome. Shall we continue this later, and get some rest?" She was tired from jet lag and having to relive her worst memories yet again.

Kagome nodded a silent agreement, and vaguely leaned over to turn the lamp off from beside her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the girls made a silent decision to leave their talk from the night before behind, and left the house early to enjoy a bright sunny day with shopping and the other's company.

Salina drew attention wherever they went, but she unconsciously ignored it all. However, they couldn't just walk away when a surprised and sickeningly excited Hojo came running up to them in the mall. "Kagome! Its great to see you're feeling better." He shouted as he ran up to them.

Salina gave her cousin a questioning side look that was rewarded with a pleading look that screamed: Don't ask, I'll explain later.

Hojo insisted on walking the girl's home and help them carry their shopping bags. Salina found herself becoming more and more agitated by his presence, and wondered 'why' the rest of the walk back to Kagome's. He seemed like a nice guy, a little too nice, but still by no means rude. But again her logic she became increasingly annoyed until it hit her that it was a protective aggression. She was annoyed because of the way he fawned over Kagome, and the way he smiled at her with his big oh-too-hopeful eyes.

As they reached the house the girls both let out involuntary sighs of relief. Hojo misread their gesture and beamed, saying he'd gladly hangout with them for a while. But thankfully, just as they began struggling to find an excuse, Kagome's grandfather came out and saved them.

"I need you girls' help in the shrine, you've played all day, now you can help me with some work." He said and turned to Hojo. "I'm sorry but the girls will be occupied the rest of the evening." After making their sorrowful good-byes, the two girls turned to the house giving Grandpa radiant smiles of gratitude. He followed them inside and gave each of them a loving smile as they ran to him and hugged him tight. "Ok, ok, you've thanked me enough and you're both welcome." He was laughing then he turned suddenly serious. "But I really do need some help," He looked pointedly at Kagome before going any further.

"Oh, its okay, she knows about Inuyasha, but not a terrible lot about how I know him." Kagome decided that she'd have to tell Salina everything.

"Well then, I need to find out why the bone eater's well has been pulsing purple light from the bottom since last evening. Its truly strange!" He looked deeply troubled and Kagome had to admit she was terrified to think of why it was happening herself.

Kagome and Salina shared a worried glance and set out to the shrine house for a look. When Grandpa and the girls entered the small room it was glowing purple, but a couple seconds later it dimmed and the room was suddenly normal. Kagome ran to the edge of the well, which all together looked normal, but when Kagome touched the side she could sense something unusual. She waved her down to join her, but as Salina neared, Kagome felt it softly vibrate beneath her hand. She took a sharp breath as she realized that it was calling to her beloved cousin. Salina waited for her permission before touching the well because she was irrationally aware that it was Kagome's gift and her vassal. Kagome nodded sagely and held out her hand as Salina placed her hand gently upon the well's mouth.

In the instant that her fingers brushed the aged wood, Salina cried out. The purple light shot up from the bottom and blanketed her in its soothing warmth. It called to her urgently and begged her to stay, and she allowed a faint moan to escape her lips. Vaguely she was aware of Kagome, if aware is even what you'd call it, pulling her away from the warmth. As the warmth surrounding her died, Salina sobbed aloud as would a child that must say farewell to her mother and knows bitterly that she will never see her again.

Forgotten, Kagome's grandfather stood by the door and watched the scene in awe. 'Now here's an interesting twist in the tale.' He thought carefully. "The well seems to know you Salina. That'd be my best guess anyway. I believe now is the right time to call your mother and tell her you're going to be staying longer than expected." His casual tone of voice was oddly calming and she nodded solemnly as she sniffled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night while they all ate, Kagome remembered Inuyasha's threat to come back for her and she sighed inwardly as the importance of this new issue weighed heavily on the shoulders. How was she going to explain having to stay this time to the handsome hanyou? She giggled as the thought arose in her mind; "Maybe I won't have to explain anything… If the well wants her to come with me, then come with me she will.'

Salina looked questionably at her cousin. What could be so funny? A sly smile was etched deep on Kagome's face as she sat deep in thought. All the while Salina's other little cousin, Souta, chattered endlessly about everything he could learn about her home, Argentina. Salina had a deep feeling that indeed her home was not Argentina, but someplace far far away, and yet extremely close by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is my very first fan fiction, so please be kind. I know its vague now but I'm trying to get the next few chapters typed in fast. I'd be more motivated, I'm sure, if I got a couple reviews.


	2. Flash to the past and my furture

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…or Kagome… or (sniff) Sesshomaru…_runs off crying hysterically._**

**Chapter 2**

As the alarm went off on the nightstand, Kagome rolled over drowsily then nearly jumped off the bed when she remembered what was to happen that day. She got up and, on her way back from the shower, nudged Salina awake. While Kagome dressed, her cousin gathered her things and dragged her feet into the bathroom. Kagome was brooding over her explanation of Salina being able to go through the well, when she heard the object of her thoughts scream from the bathroom.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Kagome called.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just dropped the razor and, when I tried to catch it, I cut my hand." Salina yelled above the rushing water. At that Kagome's mouth twisted into a devilish grin before the mirror. That little mistake was the perfect solution; maybe if they were blood sisters, the well would accept her. Since that was the only thing she could come up with all morning, she figured it would just have to do.

Sunrise found the girls holding hands before the rim of the well; Kagome had given Salina a thorough briefing on the group and she felt a little better knowing that her cousin wasn't the kind of to be easily intimidated. She was bringing her bike mostly for Salina's sake, and Salina was carrying the overstuffed yellow knapsack for hers.

"What's going to happen? When we jump in, I mean." Salina looked at Kagome with her favorite bland expression, but Kagome could see the barely contain excitement brimming in the jade eyes.

"When we jump in, there will be a bright bluish-purple light, and a rushing feeling like the first big slope of a roller coaster. Then, after a few moments, we'll land softly on the bottom in Feudal Era, Japan." She explained it as casually as her cousin's expression, but the cousins shared a giggle before they jumped into the well and a new adventure for both of them.

xx

Inuyasha paced impatiently by the well. Sango and Miroku stood nearby and enjoyed the silence of the morning…oops too soon…

"Where the hell is she?" The half-demon growled again.

"My goodness, Inuyasha, its still dawn, give the poor thing a break!" Sango protested. He had dragged them all out of bed early so they could leave the moment Kagome returned.

"Yeah, dog-boy I miss her too, but you don't see me getting all huffy about it." Shippo added from the lip of the well. WHACK Shippo went flying into the trees while Inuyasha resumed his pacing.

But just then, he stopped mid-step and his face relax for but a moment before he re-composed his sulky expression. At that, Kagome struggled out of the well with a toss of her bike, but no sign of her enormous bag. Yet, before any of them could ask, another hand grasped the lip of the well. Inuyasha stifled a gasp as a ripple of excitement and joy rolled down his back. He didn't understand it and began to ponder on it when a bit-too-eager monk pushed past him.

Miroku threw himself down at Salina's feet just as she dropped the large backpack onto the ground beside her. He groveled pathetically at her feet, while Kagome and Sango both cast their eyes heaven-ward begging the gods to witness his behavior. The poor lecherous monk never got a word in edge wise though, as Salina looked nothing but annoyed with the pile at her feet. In one smooth movement, Salina stepped graciously over the monk and simultaneously kicked him in the butt, sending him headlong into the base of the well.

"Okay everyone, I know this is a surprise, but his is my cousin and recently turned blood sister, Salina. She means the world to me and she can pull her own weight around here while hunt for the jewel shards." Kagome finished making her announcement to the group and waited patiently for the first remark. And then it came…

"What do you think you're doing bringing another damn human from your time here? Like I don't have enough shit to deal with, now I'm supposed to protect her…" Inuyasha stopped short as his eyes met Salina's crystalline gaze. Tears threatened to choke him as some lost feeling stirred within his heart. An irrational fear quickly replaced it, a fear of what hope would do to him if he were wrong. Then, as swiftly as it had come, the moment passed.

Sango held out a friendly hand. "Hi. I'm Sango, and it's so good to meet you. This is Shippo, he's a fox-demon but still only a child and very sweet." The kitsune blushed and hid his face in Sango's arm.

"Oh here sweetie, there is no need to be shy." Salina reached out to pet him, but before she could he jumped forcefully into her embrace. All three of the girls shared a companionable laugh before Salina gave Kagome an expectant look out of the corner of her eye.

"Okay, Inuyasha. I know you're not happy about it, but at least give her a chance." Kagome spoke in an especially sweet voice. "Pleeeaasse," she gave him her dewy eyes and cutest pout.

"Keh! Fine, she can come, but I'm not going to stop all the time and I'm not going to protect her in battles. If she can really hold her own, then let her do so." Although he spoke firmly, Kagome got the distinct feeling that he was lying. Tears suddenly gone, she smiled and nodded her head in a vigorous 'yes'. For just a moment she would have sworn she'd seen him smile at her, but in the end she shrugged it off and forgot about it completely.

Salina, on the other hand, knew that indeed he had smiled at her, in one of those rare moments when he'd allow his feelings for Kagome shine through his guarded mask. Salina felt a peace just seeing him well and in good, even if slightly odd, company. Yet, at the same time, she felt ecstatic finally seeing him grown up, and she longed to know him better still. She distracted herself with picking up the back pack and the discarded bicycle. As Salina finished, Miroku passed her, shot Sango a guilty look then walked ahead to lead the way. Salina figured he was doing it to save face, not to mention any shreds of dignity that he might have left.

xx

The small assembly made its way out of Inuyasha's Forest once again with Miroku at their head. Sango on her giant cat-demon's back, and Salina on Kagome's bike, rode slowly behind him. Kagome carried the sleeping Shippo and just behind her Inuyasha brought up the rear totally wrapped in his thoughts as they traveled. Salina and Sango struck up meaningless conversations, but aside from them no one spoke.

At sunset, they found a clearing roughly ten miles from where they'd begun that day, and Kagome told her cousin how they'd stayed there many times before.

"Sango and I like this place because there are hot springs about three meters into those forest over there," Kagome pointed to one of the far corners of the clearing. "It's not a great replacement of a hot shower, but it sure beats a cold river."

"Yeah, especially on long travels, it feels so nice a relaxing." Sango broke in. "And don't worry about Miroku, he'll never get past Inuyasha." She shot the lecherous monk an icy glare, but when she turned back to her friends, Salina had a small smirk on her face and was looking straight at her. Sango immediately blushed, sure beyond rationality that she'd been found out.

After an hour or so, when they'd gotten their small camp set up, the girls grabbed their bathing supplies and headed to the edge of the clearing. They left Miroku sitting with his back to a tree and Inuyasha supposedly dosing ion a perch on the opposite side, meanwhile, Shippo and Kirara played by the camp fire.

xx

The girls were enjoying the hot water on their sore muscles when Salina chose to break the silence.

"So, Sango," she began casually. "How long have you and Miroku been an item?" Salina suppressed a devious smile as she watch the demon slayer squirm uncomfortably.

Sango froze for a moment like a cornered doe, and then blushed deep scarlet while Kagome choked on her own breath. "We are NOT an 'item'!" She managed after a moment. "That monk is a pervert, and we are JUST friends!"

"Yeah, sure, Sango, whatever you say, but I see the way he looks at you and in my opinion his lecherous ways are all a farce. Either that, or he holds you too high above himself." Salina was well aware of the line she was crossing, but she had always spoken her thoughts and now wasn't any different.

"Salina, don't be so rude. That is nobody's business but theirs and I'm sure Sango doesn't appreciate you nosing around in her love life." Kagome tried to interject on Sango's behalf.

"No, Kagome. She's right. I do care for about him, but of all the hundreds of women he's ever asked to bear his child, I was never one of them." Sango's voice was low and injured and she stared off into the distance as she spoke.

"Well, HELLO? Silly! That should tell you everything. From what Kagome tells me, he's got a pretty short life expectancy and only needs and heir to carry on his quest. Then how, if he loved you, would he be okay, knowing that could die at any moment and leave you with a child raise all by yourself?" Salina's voice at that moment was so soothing and wise, that Kagome knew, Izayoi, Inuyasha's long dead mother, was speaking through her cousin. Sango broke out in a single burst of tears that the demon-huntress hastily wiped away.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I know I needed to hear that." When Sango got out to dry off and get dressed, neither of the girls objected. She'd need time alone, to think on her feelings before she would be able to address Miroku about it. Next, Salina turned her attention to an uneasy Kagome sitting beside her.

"Child, don't worry in the least. I've looked into your heart and his, and I know the love you both share. Do not fear your feelings toward my son, for the world may be cruel at times, but it is just. And if you choose freely to accept your feelings, you may find a world of emotions you never before knew existed." Kagome nodded solemnly, considering, while a stunned Sango gasped aloud. Salina turned suddenly weak as the presence left her, and Kagome and Sango had to drag her to the shore before she drowned.

"What's going on, Kagome?" Sango uttered urgently.

Kagome leaned into Sango's ear and barely whispered, "She's the re-incarnation of Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, but some demon from our time fed her the memories of her past life like a fresh wind over a smoldering fire." Sango stared wide-eyed at the figure before her with new-found awe. Kagome and Sango finished packing up and helped Salina get dressed. They both had to help her walk back to the camp, and on the way they all agreed that it'd be best to keep their secret between them.

xx

Right after the girls had left; Miroku sat quietly and watched the hanyou slumped in the tree across from him. He appeared to be sleeping, and Miroku should have known better, but he decided to take his chances. Miroku made a quick dash for the trees, but he didn't make it in one meter before he was face down on the leaf-strewn ground with the angry half-demon towering above him. Inuyasha scoffed once as he picked the houshi up by his tunics, to his feet.

"I was just going to relieve myself, Inuyasha." He cried indigently.

"Yeah, I bet you were," he growled at the monk. "When are you ever going to get it through that thick head of yours? I won't stand for your perverted peeping. Even if it was just Sango out there, I still wouldn't let you go! Is any of that somehow unclear, houshi?"

The monk went limp in his grasp and nodded reluctantly. Even though he had tried to walk, Inuyasha insisted on dragging him back bodily through the forest. Just before they reached the clearing Miroku thought up a new battle plan. "So sad…" he mumbled, knowing full well the half-demon would hear him.

"Grrr… What's 'so sad'? Besides you of course," Inuyasha unceremoniously dumped the monk at his feet.

"You are, of course. Mr. Valiant and Honorable, but also Mr. Too Cowardice To Show His Own Feelings, afraid that he'll get hurt again, so he hurts himself instead." Miroku knew the moment he spoke, that he'd gone way too far, and he clenched in anticipation of the beating that never came. When he chanced a cautious glance in Inuyasha's direction, he could have swore he'd seen a tear in the hanyou's eye before he was hurled the rest of the way into the clearing by Inuyasha, who disappeared promptly afterwards into the forest canopy. As Miroku made his way back to the campsite, an anxious Shippo jumped upon his shoulder.

"Why's Inuyasha so upset? And when are Kagome and Salina getting back? I like Salina. Miroku, do you really love Sango?" While he'd been ignoring the young kitsune till that point, Miroku attention snapped back at the last question.

"WHAT? Who the heck said I did?" Miroku caught himself yelling at the poor little demon, while his face and neck turned decidedly red. But Shippo just pretended not to notice.

"Salina did. She said that you two obviously care about each other, but you're too scare about your future, or possible lack thereof, to tell Sango the truth. She said you're both cheating yourselves out of happiness, just like Inuyasha and Kagome. That part I didn't really get, but it all sounded right enough." Shippo laughed heartily at the expression on the monk's face, like he'd just seen the sky go back and the stars shine in the noon sky, with disbelief and wonder. "So," Shippo finally stopped laughing long enough to speak. "Is it true or not?"

Miroku tried many times to speak after that, but thought better of it every time. Just as he'd found the words to explain, Kagome and Sango re-entered the clearing supporting and exhausted Salina. They were talking actively amongst themselves until they noticed Shippo and Miroku, at which they abruptly stopped. Miroku noticed Sango looking at anything but him, and his stomach turned at the question of what they'd been discussing just a moment before.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Salina looked concerned for a moment.

Shippo grabbed his opportunity to cut in before the monk could find his thoughts. "Miroku made him mad, so he took off. He's in the forest somewhere, but not too far I'm sure. He never goes very far from Kagome." At that, Salina smiled and bobbed her head in approval.

"Well, Kagome? Should we start making dinner? From what you've told me, he'll come running at the smell of food." When the two cousins set off to the campfire, Sango lingered behind near Miroku and they both shared a silent moment in the other's company, while Shippo ran back to play with Kirara.

Xx

'Mother? Can you hear me where you are? If so, I could really use your advice… I loved Kikyo and I owe her my life, but does that really mean leaving Kagome for good? She needs me too… _sigh._' Inuyasha shifted restlessly on his tree branch. He was in the top few branches of a tall oak and far out of eye shot from his friends, though from his height he could see them all clearly as they fussed over the camp fire and talked idly with each other. He was watching Kagome and her cousin move through the camp and his chest tightened as he continued to stare. 'Humph! What the hell does that monk know, anyway? If he's such an expert, why the hell is Sango slapping him all the time?' At that he allowed himself a smile as the memories of that sound echoed in his mind. "Yeah, well whatever. I want to protect her even if I can never have her… I'm not dumb enough to think she'd want someone like me… a… half-breed." Inuyasha spoke aloud mostly for the finalization in his own voice, but nearly fell out of the tree completely as Salina turned her electric eyes toward him. From his perch, he could see the sadness in those eyes, and it made something within him stir abit.

Inuyasha nearly swore at himself for being so stupid, but he could swear she'd heard him. 'That's ridiculous!' he thought to himself. 'She's just a human.'

However, for just a human, she had certainly perplexed him. At first, she'd made him edgy because she glowed with confidence and suppressed power. But in the last twelve hours or so, she'd grown on him like ivy across an old stone wall, drowning him in a sea of green as he stared back into those jade orbs. Her scent almost made him purr as a draft of lavender, mint and a touch of fresh rushing water, swept past him in the gentle breeze. At times he caught himself thinking how'd he'd missed her so much, only to shake his head violently and remind himself that they'd never met before. With another violent shake of his head, Inuyasha leapt soundlessly onto the leaf-littered grass and walked slowly back to camp as a second breeze brought him the strong scent of food.

Xx

"Salina?" Sango asked her new friend thoughtfully.

"Yes Sango?"

"Well, I was thinking that when we reach the next village, we should maybe get you a weapon and possibly some armor just to be on the safe side and one of us can't get to you." Sango had tried to look professional and wise, but her expression shattered when she realized she was being laughed at. Salina was holding her sides as tears leaked from her eyes and she kept laughing, getting everybody's complete attention.

Kagome, after a minute of giggling herself, recuperated and yelled at her cousin for being rude. Inuyasha stared, just as plainly as the rest of the group as Salina apologized and caught her breath and Kagome rolled her eyes heaven-ward.

"_snort_… sorry, I just…_snicker…_I've just never… _haha_… been told that…by anyone before!" But as soon as she'd finished, Salina stood lazily, sauntering toward the demon huntress. She reached out as if to gently remove a strand of hair from Sango's face, but ended up wrapping a leather strap swiftly around her neck and forced her to her to the ground with a well placed kick behind her knees. Before Sango even gasped, Salina had her feet shackled and her wrists caught in one of her hands with a long knife in the other held loosely to Sango's throat. It took Sango a few seconds to figure out what happened for sure, but one thing was instantly obvious, Salina was well trained and had been completely controlled and gentle.

"Whoa!" Miroku and Shippo both yelled after a long breathless moment. Sango and Inuyasha still looked dazed, and Kagome shouted at her beaming cousin as Salina removed the shackles from Sango's ankles.

"H… How did you do that?" Sango finally said finding her voice again.

"Well, I suppose that's why it was so funny. I've been training my entire life to mold my body into a weapon, Sango." Salina spoke very seriously. With a flick of her wrist, her long knife disappeared once again into the long sleeve of her top. "Back home, I study under seven masters in seven completely different fighting styles, and I only just graduated from their school of twenty-five students. I was of course to oldest and the first at that school, so I received more training and more responsibility than any of the other students. I'm sure Kagome could tell you, I'm no push-over." Kagome confirmed by giving them all a positive bob of her head, and Salina continued to explain. "They separated us as kids, our parents that is, because I was too protective of Kagome, and it cast a lot of kids their dignity and health." At that she paused to laugh as the memories sprang to life in her mind, and Inuyasha began to smile.

'Maybe that's why I like her.' He thought. 'She reminds me of myself in some ways.' But his smile melted fast as Salina's eyes became hollow and distant.

"But then Kagome's father died, and my dad could bear the pain of seeing so many things his brother had loved in life. So he moved my mother and I back to her country of Argentina. Since then I've lived there, trained there, and I've…" Salina paused and looked only at Kagome, as if awaiting orders, but after a moment of silence from her confidant, she sighed and smiled before finishing her point. "Ahhh never mind. Sango, don't worry about me, okay? I've been training to kill and keep safe my entire life. And also, under this, is my leather jerkin," she pulled at her top gingerly, "and here are my weapons, including two more sys in my boots. But thank you for caring; it was very sweet of you." She offered her hand to the solemn taijiya still kneeling on the grass.

xx

Inuyasha could guess why the girls were all hiding something, but he knew they were. And more importantly, he knew that that secret was the answer to all his festering questions about this paradox of strength and beauty.

xx

Miroku watched all of this quietly. While Salina was quite impressive a fighter, the monk was more concerned with something else. Since her arrival, he'd been toying with idea of her spiritual powers that seemed to be growing stronger the longer she was in their time. It became increasingly apparent, that she had miko powers and that, perhaps in some past life, she was a good one.

Besides that, he questioned himself for being so silly. While he knew that Salina had executed her move with precise diligence and grace, so as not to harm Sango in anyway, his heart had still flared at the gesture. Salina may have surpassed Sango easily in natural beauty, but his heart had never once betrayed her. Sango was the only woman for him, and his heart would not be fooled by his eyes. 'Not to mention that fact that Salina is as lethal as she is attractive!' he thought to himself. However as his mind wondered, so did his hand…**WHACK**… and the red handprint graced his features once again.

Xx

Since no one else seemed to notice, Shippo quietly contemplated Salina's sudden change of scent when she'd 'attacked' Sango. 'That's weird,' he thought. 'For a second I would swear I smelled a hint of youkai from her. And her eyes, they had changed somehow…' He allowed his thoughts to drift as he suddenly remembered Kagome telling him that there were little to no youkai left in her time and that was where Salina was from. Surely the chances of Salina being even a fraction demon, was extremely unlikely in his eyes, and he shrugged the thoughts away not a moment later.

Xx

That night they all ate in silence. It seemed that everyone should be cheery, yet they all sat wrapped in their own thoughts, not even seeming to notice the silence of the forest around them. Once they'd all finished, everyone said their 'good-nights' and went to sleep early.

Xx

Far away, Naraku stares intently into Kanna's mirror and watches his enemies' new companion. Dark thoughts clouded his vision as he watched he sleep. He was puzzled by them, and wondered how this human girl could cause him to fret like some weakling. She didn't seem very special at a glance, merely the pretty face of a frail creature. Yet, his reasoning meant nothing to his youkai instincts that told him the girl spelled danger for him.

"Ridiculous!" He spoke aloud more to himself then to the pale demon before him. "I want this girl brought to me alive. I will see with my own eyes what power she holds before I allow some filthy mortal to strike fear in me." He voice oozed thickly in the large empty room, as her dismissed his reincarnation and set off to meet an old ally.

Xoxoxoxo

…Okay I had to add more to this chapter because I wasn't content with were I left off last time. Please keep in mind that this IS my first fanfic ever and I'd love to hear your feed back, so please R&R!...


	3. Crooked as a forked tongue!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, alright already! **

**Chapter 3**

They broke camp early the next day, talking cheerfully amongst themselves as they walked on. Salina and Sango talked companionably, while Miroku took the lead, and Inuyasha the more dangerous rear guard. Since the wind was blowing from behind them, Kagome was the first to feel them coming. She stopped dead in her tracks and the rest of the group stopped to look at her as she shut her eyes tight in concentration. Inuyasha walked up to stand next to Kagome, waiting patiently for her command before he sprung into action.

"There's a shard of the Shikon No Tama heading this way and fast. That's not all though…" She grabbed the sleeve of the hanyou beside her before he rushed ahead. "Don't you feel it, guys? There are a lot of them, not just one enemy. It feels like… like… an army out there." He nodded curtly and sped off to scout ahead.

While they waited for him to return, Salina and Sango started to secure they're gear, both with a warrior's calm that would give any stranger the chills before Sango pulled herself onto Kirara's back. Salina insisted on staying beside Kagome. Miroku fiddled idly with the rosary beads around his wind tunnel. They waited for a few anxious minutes for Inuyasha to return muttering every curse word he'd ever heard.

"It's some serpent youkai, and about two hundred other tough shit heads." He announced. He turned to stand directly in front of Salina, who was positioned protectively next to Kagome. "I don't understand why I trust you so much, but I do. But you keep her safe! You hear me? If I regret trusting you, you'll regret it more!" Although Salina nodded sternly and understood, the other frankly stared at them. "What the fuck are you looking at?" Inuyasha turned his attention back to the rest of the group. "We've got shards to collect, lets move!" And with that, he ran ahead, leaving everyone else to follow, including Kirara and Sango from above.

Xx

As the opponents met on their make-shift battlefield that was little more then a clearing, the youkai army came to a halt and their leader slithered forward.

"Ssso thisss isss the pathetic bunch Naraku ssent us after?" The enormous snake hissed.

"Look whose talking ugly! My Tetsuaiga is going make quick work of you!"

"That'sss big talk for a half-breed." The serpent youkai snickered. His oily black scales shaking with humor as his forked tongue flickered playfully in and out of his mouth.

Miroku stepped forward to save Inuyasha from doing something stupid. "Be careful, Inuyasha. Kagome said there were jewel shards here, and who do you suppose has them but this fool? He may seem like a push over, but stay on your guard."

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled from behind him somewhere, "the shards… there are two. One's between his eyes and the other is in his back!"

But Inuyasha couldn't get his sword half out, before the snake whipped across the clearing, and like a great fog horn had set them off, the army charged. Sango and Miroku were trying to take down the larger part of the army, while Kagome and Salina simply struggled to stay alive and unharmed.

Xx

At some point late in the fighting, Kagome noticed the change in her cousin. At first, she'd thought she'd heard Salina growl, but assumed it was one of the demons. However, her cousin became more and more aggressive toward her enemies, not the same carefree movements Kagome was used to seeing from her. Then she saw her eyes, those usually sparkling emerald eyes; they were now glowing bright and intensely green and she attacked more and more with her increasing strength then with her tactful weapons. Kagome could only fight and hope the battle would end before something really bad could happen.

Xx

Miroku was fighting a group of demons that were surrounded by Naraku's demon insects when Sango scooped him up onto the two-tails back. She threw her boomerang to take two of the lesser demons out in one swoop, while Kirara tried to herd the others away from Salina and Kagome, although they seemed to be doing fine holding her own. Miroku had a thought toward what the odds were of that being possible, but let it slide because he was sitting beside another human woman who happened to be capable of much carnage. Later, much later, he would look back on that memory and berate his slacking sense.

Xx

While the others were fighting off the army, Inuyasha was simply keeping the Snake busy. The youkai was simply too fast for him. Every attempt he made to unsheathe his sword landed him sharply against one thing or another.

"Pleassse give me a challenge! I was expecting more from you, Inuyasha. Then again… you are only a half-demon, which means you're half-human too. Pathetic retch!"

"Well then…_THUD_… why…_THUD_… don't you fight…_THUD_… fare and give me… _SLAM_… one of those shards?" His brief sense of humor cost him more then his aching ribs, as the serpent wrapped his body in a tight coil and squeezed all the air out of his lungs.

At that point Kagome drew her bow, she knew the sound of Inuyasha making jokes while getting the crap beat out of him as a bad sign and turned just in time to see him captured.

'I can not and will not loss you, Inuyasha!' And with that thought she released the sacred arrow through the demon's body. Although, he dropped Inuyasha, the arrow only took off a chunk of the demons large body. Apparently, that didn't slow him down any because before Kagome could even scream the snake wrapped her round and round squeezing the air out of her slowly.

"INUYASHA! SALINA!" Kagome managed to scream just as the last of her breath was stolen from her.

"I'm coming, Kagome." Salina whispered from the surrounding trees.

Inuyasha was finally able to unsheathe his sword, but as soon as he did he was flat on his back again, thrown by the snakes massive tail. On his back, he saw Salina, her eyes glowing dimly in the trees. She was waving for him to bring the youkai closer. With grim determination, Inuyasha grunted his understanding and forced his aching body to stand. 'Maybe together, we can get Kagome out of this!'

"Hey, ugly," he bellowed, "yeah, you. You're pathetic! Some great demon you must be, needing those shards just to beat a hanyou! Too afraid he might stand on his feet long enough to make a swing at you, eh?" While Inuyasha taunted him, the snake moved closer and closer, and visible more irate. Kagome, on the other hand was turning a light shade of blue. "Hang in there, Kagome!" Inuyasha was starting to panic as he heard her heart going into arrest.

"Sssshut up, hanyou! Sssshe'sss ssstaying with me!" The snake leaned in closer to face Inuyasha, venom dripping from his fangs as he readied to strike. Just then, Salina made her move, and surprisingly the youkai never even noticed her right in front of him the whole time.

Salina leapt from the trees toward the snakes monstrous head, using her short knives as anchors. With one holding her center of gravity, she slashed the serpent across the eyes with the other, grabbing the shard that flew out as she slid down the demons back toward Kagome's lip form. Inuyasha waited a split second to give Salina time to move out of the way before he unleashed his wind scar. Without the extra shard in his head, the snake's reactions lurched ever so slightly, but that was all it took for the strike to hit its mark. Salina slid down the snake's long body and grabbed the falling Kagome just before the demon's form went up in a blaze of light.

Salina held her cousin to her closely, her mind was nowhere to be found, as she blindly rushed through the trees of the forest, trying desperately to put distance between herself and the battle she'd left behind. Never once, did she trip; not once, did she even feel the weight of her cousin's body lying limp in her arms. All was instinct to her and ran unhindered till she was panting for breath exhausted. Feeling that this was a safe distance from the battle, she laid Kagome down in the leafy grass and began to check her vitals. Kagome's ribs were broken, but she was breathing steadily enough. Salina examined her patient with expert hands, as she checked for broken bones and took note of bruises that would soon color in.

"Is she going to be alright?" Inuyasha's strain voice came from just over her shoulder, but she didn't turn to look at him, in fact she hardly acknowledged his presence at all. With a distracted grunt, she assured him that indeed she would be fine. And as she finished her inspection, Kagome, herself, made a noise. Soft brown eyes fluttered open as she returned to reality. Almost instantly, she gave a whine of discomfort as the pain in her arm, ribs and legs panged her conscious mind. Reassured, Inuyasha took off again to aid the others.

Xx

Salina stayed behind, driven by her worst fear, loosing her precious cousin. See, she was almost possitive that Kagome would be fine, but there was still a tiny chance of internal bleeding and she knew that, if there was any, she would know by nightfall. Adding to that how shaken she was from the battle, Salina had no consciousness left to notice how heightened her scents really were. She 'smelt' the party return before they were within eyeshot, and knew immediately that they'd been victorious. Once again, she ignored their presence as Sango and Shippo dashed from Kirara to be at Kagome's side.

"What happened?" Sango's voice asked deep in worry.

Salina was thrown back to reality by the sound of Sango's voice, and she sighed warrily before she responded. "Kagome simply got too close. The demon was too fast for her to move in time and it took both of us too long to get her back." Salina's eyes looked up lazily to meet Sango's wide ones.

"US?" Miroku and Sango exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, us, Inuyasha and I. Alone we couldn't have saved her in time, but together... he never knew what hit him." A sparkle danced for a split second in those jade orbs as she bit out the last words with hatred. Glancing down she laughed at last at the sight of Kagome's meek smile. "Kami, girl you're simply impossible to bring down! Such spirit in a place like this; it's no wonder you're friends love you so much." Shippo beamed brightly at Salina as she began binding Kagome's ribs with Sango's help.

"There," Sango said once they'd finished. "that should help some, although I wouldn't advice trying to move." Inuyasha silently stepped forward gingerly picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Let's get the hell out of this place," He spoke before anyone else could speak. "I'm sick of smelling all their disgusting blood!"

xx

The rest of the day they traveled, walking so as to spare Kagome the jolting of a running Inuyasha. She slept most of the day on and off. Pain kept her from speaking much and, for all her uncomfortably, she was content as possible curled up in Inuyasha's arms. When he'd picked her up, she had shut her eyes in pain, but she knew she heard him mumble a sincerely "I'm sorry" coupled with an affectionate squeeze before he carried on.

When they reached the camp, Salina immediately pulled the two aside and sent Inuyasha to fetch hot water from the fire place. When he returned, she had pulled out a pouch of some kind and was selecting small packets from the organized holders. Like she was doing a ritual, she methodically measured her movements and carefully mixed the different ingredients into the water. One at a time, she tore strips of cloth from a blanket, and soaked them in the simmering solution, whipping the dirt and sweat off of the many wounds on Kagome's body. Salina removed the old bandages and made sure to keep Kagome decent.

Inuyasha sucked in a loud breath as his eyes beheld the violets and reds that wrapped deeply around her entire torso, arms, and legs. His amber eyes seemed to magnify in size as the traveled over the damage, her fare white skin only making the colors more vibrant to his heightened senses.

After what seemed like an eternity to Inuyasha, Salina finished her ministrations and began the preparations for the new bandages. Turning back to her mysterious pouch, she pulled out a rather large amount of powder and dumped it slowly into the sharp smelling solution. Salina remained completely silent and Kagome lay still, closing her eyes every so often to wince in pain, as Salina began to stir the bowl until it was thick, more like a cream then the water it had been. She then cut new strips of cloth from the blanket, these ones much longer than the last, and soaked them thoroughly before so gently began to re-wrap Kagome's torso. As she finished, she leaned down to speak in Kagome's ear.

"Listen, baby girl, this is gonna work like a cast. Well sort of, it won't get very hard, but it will stiffen and tighten up a bit. It is mostly to keep you from straining your ribs any further then for anything else." And with that said she quickly grabbed her thinks and left the two alone on the edge of the camp to get sleep and quiet, or so she said.

Xx

As he watched her retreating form, Inuyasha stood with a deep sigh. He turned back to Kagome with a slight frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. Deciding he'd endeavor to lighten up the mood, he tried to be funny. Leaning over Kagome's head, a curtain of silver hair falling down to the ground around him, he smirked at her devilishly. "Now would be a really bad time to 'sit' me, huh?" However, when Kagome tried to laugh, her face immediately twisted in pain. When she thought she'd heard him whine, she opened her eyes again just in time to watch as her lovingly placed his fire-rat haroi over her and moved to sit behind her head. Lazily, she allowed her eyes to fall closed as she sucked in a deep breath of his scent, and the comforting warmth from his coat. But they shot open instantly, as strong clawed hands reached beneath her neck and shoulders.

"What?" He asked defensively when she raised a slender eyebrow at him.

"N… nothing Inuyasha, I was just wandering why you've been being so kind to me today." Kagome's voice scratched horribly from her earlier experience.

At her words, his ears fell back against his head, and for just a moment he looked like the dog at home who got caught doing something bad. Yet, he recovered quickly and puffed up his chest indignantly before he responded. "Well, if I remember correctly, a long time ago you saved me and, even though you hardly knew me, you shed your tears for me and cared for me just like this." He pulled her up slowly into his lap and rested her head there gently. "So, consider it returning a favor, because I never forgot about that or any of the other times you've been there to nurse me back to health." At that Kagome smiled at him, tears threatening to come, but for the sake of the moment she choked them back. "Get some sleep now, Kagome," He turned serious suddenly. "I'll be right here and I'll protect you this time." As he looked down at her face, bruised and battered, but still smiling brilliantly at him, his heart thudded once, and just as she dozed off to a restless sleep, he added, "I promise."

Inuyasha spent most of the night awake. He listened hard to the sounds of the surrounding forest, still sure that danger could come from anywhere at any moment. But, when he wasn't looking at the neighboring trees accusingly, he was watching her sleep. He watched the breeze blow her hair lightly across her face and breathed in deeply the luster of her scent. He'd never been this close to her for so long before, not while he was conscious that is, and it made something stir within him. Something else awoke in him as well, every time she snuggled his lap in her dreams. He fought against the growing heat in his groin each time she pressed her head deeper against him, only to almost lose his control when she let out a contented moan as she finished. Without even opening her eyes she could send his demon blood surging, and make his human heart hammer at his ribcage. With a dog-like sigh he settled against the tree behind him and played idly with her ebony locks that hung draped across his knees. As sleep finally took him his last thoughts were simply, 'So peaceful, so beautiful…'

Xx

Back by the fire, Salina asked the others, especially Shippo, to let the two have their privacy and not bother them until morning. She stated simply that Kagome needed her rest and that Inuyasha could keep watch over her for the night.

"Sango?" she asked the taijiya. "I know it's probably a very personal question, but I wonder at times how you can stay so strong, even with the loss of your family weighing you down so."

Sango looked up, surprised, and the pain shadowed her lovely features darkly in the flickering light of the fire; she seemed to age visibly. "Because…" she began slowly. "I can remember my father's voice still, echoing in my heart and ears. He said, 'Always be strong, Sango, no matter what terrible things may come to pass. Grief and worry are the greatest of man's distractions and if you should become distracted, you could easily become hurt, and you know how much it saddens me to see you suffering.'" Although she managed to keep her voice steady, thin steams of tears trickled unbidden from her eyes as she spoke. Instinctively, Miroku scooted closer to Sango and pulled her shoulders slowly into his protective embrace. The demon hunter hesitated only a moment before she gave in and snuggled her face into his warm robes.

Salina took this as her queue to leave, picked Shippo up, and walked to the sleeping bag. As they settled in, Salina let out a long ragged sigh, the kind that one makes after they've cried for a long time, and she held the drossy kitsune close to her.

"Salina… I love you." He only whispered it, but she knew that of all of them, he must have had it the worst, Inuyasha excluded. But, to her, he was the bravest because he was so young yet he rarely complained in front of anyone else.

"I love you too, Shippo-chan. I could never and would never, take your parents place, but, if you'd have me, I think I could make a good aunt." She breathed into his sensitive ears, and he turned to look his in the face with watery eyes.

"I'd like that" he said. "I miss them a lot, all the time, but you know what? I think what Sango's dad said, is something my father might have told me." With a sigh of resolve he steeled his voice and continued. "So I'll be strong and live a long and happy life, and I'll make him proud of me, no matter where he is now." Salina could no longer bite back the tears that were threatening to fall, and she kissed him lovingly on his head before she settled back down to sleep. 'You're so young, yet so wise and brave, I admire your strength little one.' And she told him so before she dozed off to sleep.

Xx

The next day, Salina set directly to convincing Inuyasha to take Kagome home. While at first he'd been reluctant, he gave in at last as Salina suggested that he come with to make sure they didn't 'waist' any time there.

"Only the time necessary for her to get completely better, then we'll return immediately to continue this quest." She explained to the frowning hanyou.

Sango and Miroku stood to the side, silently admiring Salina's tact. 'Of course he'd agree now, she gave his the perfect excuse to stay by Kagome's side.' Sango thought with a smile. "Yes, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and I will wait at Keade's until Kagome's back in tip-top shape."

"Then it's settled; let's get going. The sooner we get Kagome home, the sooner we can get back on the road again." Miroku added just to get them started.

Xx

To make more speed, Sango, Salina, and Miroku rode Kirara, while Shippo road on Inuyasha's shoulder and watched the weary Kagome cradled in his arms. Since they left camp early, they would try to make it all the way to the well before sunset, but only if they pushed hard.

Leaping through the air, Inuyasha was so content to have Kagome back in his arms that he hardly minded the annoying demon cub propped upon his shoulder. 'As long as he stays quiet, everything will be just fine.'

"Inu… yasha?" He looked down at a drossy Kagome and smiled warmly, the kitsune forgotten completely.

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I just wanted to say thank you, for staying with me last night and for being so considerate through this whole thing. It would have been a lot harder for me to deal with without your help and I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it, is all. It really means a lot to me." Her voice was sincere, but groggy, and Inuyasha was so proud he nearly flew directly into a tree-top in his rueful delight. He never once considered that the 'medicine' Salina had given Kagome, was something that could muddle her thoughts. Zanex(sp) worked wonders on the pain drunk mind.

Salina laughed as she scene unfold, but had to remind herself sternly that such obvious pushes could hinder, rather than help, their relationship if either of them found out the truth behind that happy moment. 'Well it serves them right for being so stubborn to begin with,' she thought. 'And it was okay just this once.' Then she returned her attention to the rather heavy bicycle that she was trying balance as she rode on the back of the giant cat demon.

Xxooxxoo

… At LAST! I'm finally done with this chapter. My life is simply too darn busy to knock these out in one sitting, so I'm sorry for the inconvenience of reading it in pieces. I hope to get chapter 4 started today and hopefully finish it in the next couple days… but not likely.:( NEwayz hope you enjoyed and PLEASE for the love of Pete, could someone write me a damn review? Even just an acknowledgement that you hate it for what ever reason… I'm beginning to get disheartened.


End file.
